Kim Possible's Extreme Sports Show
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim has her own Extreme Sports show now that she and Ron are married.  Ron comes in from his cooking show to help out.


**Kim Possible's Extreme Sports Show.**

**By CaptainKodak1**

* * *

The music began onstage as the audience watched the monitors. The prerecorded opening scenes of the broadcast were being aired as the stage crew prepared for the live portion of the show. The popular theme music started as the credits rolled.

_It's Kim and it's sports  
It's "The Kim Possible Show"  
If it's sports and if it's possible  
It's a game for Kim Possible  
Around the world and under the sea  
In the world of extreme sports.  
Give her a bike,  
Give her some skates,  
Give her some skis, or a car.  
If it's a possible sport  
It's for Kim Possible._

Kim waved to the live audience as she walked out on stage, her auburn hair cascading down her back. Her signature one-piece fitted jumpsuit accentuated her slim frame as she took her seat. Behind her were a number of large screens showing highlights of past shows. One wall had a bookcase displaying many awards from different championships she had participated in. Hanging from a hook beside the case was a cook's apron. True fans of the show knew this was the apron Kim wore on Ron's cooking show. The applause slowly abated as she turned to the camera.

"Welcome, sports fans. Over the past few months, we have visited many different places and experienced many extreme sports, from cliff diving in Acapulco to camel racing in Zimbabwe." Kim paused as the crowds cheered. Scenes from past shows appeared on the screens behind Kim, reviewing the many shows of the season.

"Now, this is the show many of you have been waiting for. Today, my husband Ron will join me in our annual challenge show. So, please welcome to the studio, fresh from his restaurant, "The RON", Ron Stoppable."

Kim stood up as he came on stage. He donned the mission gear the two had made famous over the years. She stepped over to greet him with a kiss. Her left foot came up as she pulled his head down, and laid her lips on his. The crowd hooted and whistled at the well-known couple. Kim smiled as they broke the kiss. "Mmmmm. Ronshine. Lipsmaking good."

The audience broke out in laughter as the couple broke their embrace and settled into their chairs. "Well, KP. Ready for our challenge?"

Kim smiled at her husband. "Okay, Ron. We each pick a member of the staff of our shows as our team member. The first challenge is picked at random, and then the loser picks the second challenge. So, who is _your_ pick?"

Ron turned and looked off stage. "I brought my _main_ _man_, Josh Mankey!" Josh came on stage wearing mission clothes similar to Ron. The bandleader from Ron's show came across the stage and gave Kim a hug before he sat down beside Ron. Kim turned around and waved. Monique came on stage wearing a suit similar to Kim. "Well, Ron, I pick Monique to be _my_ partner." Monique came on stage and gave Ron and Josh a hug before she took her seat next to Kim. "You boys are _SGD_!"

"SGD?" Ron looked at Monique.

"SO GOING DOWN!" she cackled. The four laughed at the acronym that Monique had used. Monique was a treasured member of Kim's staff and well known for coming up with acronyms for whatever sport Kim attempted. She made it a point to confuse Kim as much as she could.

Kim sat back in her chair as she pulled her legs up in her chair and faced the audience. "We taped the segment where we choose the first challenge. Let's roll the tape."

The tape played on one of the screens behind Kim. Kim was standing on the stage with Ron. "Okay, Ron. Last time _I_ spun the challenge wheel, so this time it's _your_ turn."

"_So_ not the drama, KP", Ron stood and walked over to the side of the stage where the stagehands had rolled out the upright wheel. On the face of the wheel were the names of several sports: sky board surfing, extreme trampoline, cliff diving, bog snorkeling, and cave crawling. Ron went up to the wheel and glanced at the names; he paused for a moment and then turned to his wife. "HEY, KP! You sort of loaded the wheel here, _didn't_ you?"

Kim giggled. "Payback for those raincoats you gave out on your show last time. Go ahead now. Spin the wheel."

Ron grabbed the handles and spun the wheel, the camera zooming in to the pointer as the names spun under it. The wheel slowed then stopped. The pointer came to a stop on "BOG SNORKELING".

Monique turned to Kim and punched her slightly on the arm. "Bog Snorkeling? Girl, you didn't say anything about no diving in no mud now."

Kim patted Monique on the back. "I think for this one Ron and I will let the two of you be our assistants. But you have to participate in the next one."

The tape ended and Kim turned back to the audience. "Okay, sports fans, we traveled to Wales in southwestern England where the Bog Snorkeling World Championships are held. Bog snorkeling is popular among some folks in Wales. A sixty-yard long, four-foot deep trench is dug in the peat moss. The swimmer has to wear swim fins and a snorkel. They have to swim down and back using their feet as the main propulsion. They cannot use normal swim strokes but mainly a dog paddle. So, Ron, you ready to show what happened in the first challenge?"

Ron leaned back in his chair. "Pshah! KP, the Ron-man is ready!"

The studio darkened as the main screen came to life.

Kim and Ron walked over the peat bog as they approached the ditch. The camera crew had already set up their stands and waited for Kim and Ron to arrive. The other contestants waved to Kim and Ron as they came up to the contest site. Kim's director from the "Extreme X-mas" show ran around finishing getting things ready. "This is going to be so EXTREME!"

Kim turned to face one of the cameras.

"We are here in Wales for this bog snorkeling contest. The rules are simple. The pit is sixty yards long and four feet deep. Each contestant is required to use swim fins, and a snorkel. You can wear a wetsuit if you want to, but it's not required."

Kim was wearing a Team Possible wetsuit. Ron just had on a pair of swim trunks and a tank shirt. Kim eyed Ron.

"Ron, didn't you bring your wetsuit?"

Ron just waved at Kim. "Naw, KP. I don't _need_ a wetsuit. A little mud is good for the complexion. So, who goes first?"

"Toss ya for it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ron shook his head. "Naw. Ladies first."

Kim stood on her toes and gave Ron a kiss. "Such the gentleman."

Kim pulled her hair back and put on a dive mask and snorkel. She then slid down the edge of the pit with her feet in the muddy water and slipped on her swim fins. She slid into the water and nodded that she was ready. The starter raised his pistol and fired.

Kim dove forward and started a strong dog paddle and, using her feet, started off at a good pace. She was soon submerged in the mud. She kept her head down as much as she could and slogged through the goo. The other contestants followed along the side of the ditch, cheering her on. Ron watched as his wife/partner reached the end of the ditch and turned to come back. Kim continued to swim through the muck. She could barely see through her mask. The smell of the mud was making it into her mask. Her hair was plastered in a thick coating of mud. She was going to have to wash it several times to get all the silt out of it. She came closer and closer to the end of her swim and touched the end of the ditch.

Ron looked up at the time.

One minute, thirty-nine seconds.

"Awww, man! Almost new world record", he moaned. He was done for.

Ron stepped over to help his wife out of the ditch. Kim stepped under a shower to wash the mud off her suit and out of her hair as best she could. Ron handed her a towel to wipe her face. Kim got a puzzled expression on her face and squirmed a little. She reached down and pulled at the seat of her suit.

Ron smiled a little. "Got a little something _extra_ in the suit, KP?"

"Ron, did you switch suits on me?" she growled.

Ron looked shocked. "_Moi_? Would _Moi_ pull out the suit that had the leak in the seat and switch it for the suit you wanted to use?"

Kim turned and glared at her husband as he stood smiling at her. His smile told her that he had done just as he suggested someone had. She pulled at the seat of her suit again. "Oh, man!" she whispered. "This is so not comfortable."

Kim smiled at Ron and pulled him in for a little kiss as her hands went around his waist. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a pinch on his side.

"Ouch! Hey, KP! That smarts!" Ron pulled back, rubbing his side.

"Okay, Ron-man. Your turn." Kim gestured to the mud bog.

Ron turned and flexed his arms. "Boo-yah! The Ron is on his way!"

Ron got his mask, snorkel and fins from Josh and slipped them on. He slid into the mud and nodded to the starter. The gun fired and Ron started swimming. Monique came up beside Kim as he swam through the muck. "Sorry about the suit Kim. Ron gave it to me, saying that you especially wanted to use that one."

Kim shook her head as her husband was making a respectable showing swimming through the bog. In fact he was just about equaling her time. "No worry, Monique. I have already taken care of matters."

Monique turned to Kim. "What did you _do_, girl?"

Kim took Monique's hand in hers and dropped a small pair of scissors that she would use on missions into Monique's palm. The scissors could easily be hidden in one hand.

Monique's eye widened, remembering Kim's hands around Ron's waist.

"Girl, you _DIDN'T_?"

Kim gave a little giggle. "Can you say "wardrobe malfunction"?"

Ron had started his return leg and was moving fast. He could barely see Kim standing at the finish line. He kept his stroke up when he glanced up to see the time. His time was actually better than Kim's; Ron tried to increase his speed, when he felt a strange yet familiar sensation. He stopped immediately and looked around.

Josh screamed. "RON! Don't stop _now_! Keep _going_!" Ron surged forward just a bit and touched the end of the ditch. He looked up to see his time.

One minute 40 seconds.

"AWWW, MANNN! KP!" he yelled.

Kim stepped up to the side of the bog. "Come on out, Ron. You gave it your all but it wasn't quite good enough."

Josh knelt down at the edge of the ditch. "Dude, why did you _stop_? You could have _beaten_ her."

Ron looked up at Kim. "I can't get out. I have a problem."

"Oh, and what would that problem _be_?" Kim asked with a smile.

There was a gurgle and burp of mud and Ron's swim trunks floated to the top of the bog behind him. Monique covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Ron reached behind him and retrieved his trunks.

Ron looked up at his smiling wife. "Oh, I'm sure _you_ know what's going on."

Ron climbed out of the mud while he retied the string to his shorts. He walked over to the shower stage and washed the mud off. Kim gave him a clean robe to put on when he came out. As Ron put it on, everyone behind him started to laugh. Taking off the robe, he turned it around to see the back. There on the back was a cartoon version of him wearing a cooking apron. However, his pants were around his ankles. His figure had a funny expression on his face and across the top were the words. "Anyone feel a breeze?"

Ron turned to look at Kim. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Payback for the apron on your show."

Kim turned and faced the camera. "Now, Ron, the loser of this challenge gets to pick the next challenge. So, what will it be?"

Ron glanced at the camera as he came to stand beside his wife. He put his arm around her and faced the camera. "Well, Kimbo, a buddy of mine in the restaurant business wanted me to come to his place for a special event. Unfortunately, I couldn't go because "The Ron" show was on location that week. So I have arranged for us to visit him for this challenge."

Kim gave Ron a quizzical look. "Ron, what type of sport challenge can you have at a restaurant?"

Ron glanced at Kim then back at the camera. "Simple, Kim. In the world of competitive eating, one of the greatest contests is held by this friend: Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest."

Kim repeated Ron's words. "A _hot dog_ eating contest?"

Kim's director pulled down at his hat. "HOT DOGS? That's not EXTREME!"

Ron nodded. "Yep, KP. The one who eats the most hot dogs in a certain amount of time wins. Now, my friend at Nathan's Famous Hot Dogs is going to set up this challenge just for us. We get to pick some friend to come along if they want to. So, that's my challenge."

"Ooookay." Kim said. She turned back to the camera. "Well, folks, it looks like this challenge is going to reach a 7.5 on the Weirdness Scale."

Monique moaned from behind Kim. "Not to mention a 9.0 on the Hurl Scale."

Kim laughed a bit and continued. "So, let's go to a commercial break and meet back at the studio."

The camera zoomed in on Ron as he cleaned up the stage kitchen after a show. "Hi, folks! Ron Stoppable here. A good diet is important to good health. Here on "The Ron" I try to prepare good nutritious and healthy dishes. But a good diet is not the only part of a good health plan. Exercise is just as important. KP and I stay active in sports and on missions. Now I 'm not saying that you have to go out there and fight the villains of the world. Ride a bike, run or play a sport. And while you are doing that, remember to wear the proper safety equipment. When it comes to your sports safety needs, be sure to check out the Kim Possible line of safety equipment. If it can survive a fight with _Shego_, it should be able to face whatever _you_ put it through. Remember, be healthy and be safe." Ron walked off the stage and out the back door of the stage. Kim was waiting there with their bikes. Ron put on his helmet and biking gloves and then mounted his bike. He turned to give Kim a kiss and they rode off across the lot.

A young woman rode up to her house wearing some of the Kim Possible sports wear. She put up her bike and walked into her home. As she passed through the kitchen, she pulled a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven as two little girls came running through the kitchen with toy grapple guns. She turned and entered her bedroom, heading straight to the bath. The scene changes as she comes out, dressed in a little black dress. In one corner of the screen, Monique is speaking. "An active woman needs fashion that looks good and wears well. The Kim Possible line of active wear and fashion fills the order. Whether you are on the playing field, in the office or going out for dinner, the Kim Possible line of fashions will fit you to a "T"."

Kim and Ron were sitting together when the lights came back on in the studio. As the lights came up the curtain pulled back on one side of the stage. Several tables had been set up. "Nathan's Famous Hot Dog's" was prominently displayed on a sign hanging on the curtain. Several workers were walking back and forth, piling hot dogs on platters set on the tables.

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Well, KP. Now is the time for my challenge. My buddy Lloyd here has everything set up and it looks like he's ready to go. The rules are that you have twelve minutes to eat all the hot dogs that you can. A hot dog in the mouth at the end of twelve minutes only counts if it's swallowed. Any condiments can be used. You can have any drink you want, but water is suggested. Is everybody ready?"

Kim looked over at Josh and Monique. Their enthusiasm was not completely there.

"Well, Ron, I guess so. You said we could bring in a guest. Well, I contacted on old friend of ours, who was very happy to come be a part of my team. So, everybody please welcome, from the Colorado Cougars, starting quarterback Brick Flagg!"

Kim, Ron, Josh and Monique stood as the burly football player lumbered onto the stage. He wrapped Kim in a big hug, lifting her off the floor. "Hey, K!" He put Kim down and turned to look down at Monique. "Bend down here, you big lug!" she ordered. "What's _happening_, MON?" Brick shouted as he bent down to pick up the small dark-skinned woman. He spun her around then set her down to face Ron and Josh.

"Dudes!" Brick high fived Ron and Josh, then took a seat.

The applause calmed down and Kim turned to Ron. "Okay, Ron, Brick is my extra member. Who is your extra?"

"Well, KP", Ron said as he stood. "I'm sure you will remember my friend. She even helped us once on a mission. YORI! Come on _out_!"

The diminutive Asian girl walked between the back stage curtains and approached the stage. Monique glanced at Kim and held her breath. Kim had for the most part gotten over her jealousy of Yori. The two women were friends, yet Kim knew that Yori still had strong feelings for Ron. Kim had told her that in some ways Yori was responsible for her and Ron being together. Kim realized during the mission against Gorilla Fist that _other_ girls could be interested in _her_ Ron.

Yori placed her hands together as she bowed to Ron. "Stoppable-Sama, it is a great honor that you requested my presence. I will endeavor to assist your team to victory." Kim turned a little red as Yori turned to her with her hands placed together. "Greetings Kimberly-san. It is very good to see you again. It will be my honor to compete against you."

Ron greeted his fellow ninja with a hug. "Welcome, Yori."

Ron motioned toward the tables. "Okay, everybody. Let's go over and take our seats."

The six walked over and took their seats: Kim, Monique and Brick on one side; Ron, Yori and Josh on the other. Kim called over to Ron. "Ron, you _did_ say that we could use _any_ condiment we wanted to, _right_?"

"Yeah, KP, but why would you want to add to what…. Uuuhhh, KP, you aren't gonna bring out what I _think_ you are, _are_ you?" Ron asked.

"Yep!" Kim said with a smile. She waved across the stage and a member of her staff came over and handed her a squeeze bottle of marshmallow creame. Monique and Josh turned slightly green.

Lloyd stepped up to the podium in the middle. "Okay, teams. There are judges for each contestant along with an assistant who will refill each contestant's platter with hot dogs when needed. You have twelve minutes to eat as many hot dogs as you can. Both hands can be used as well as any condiments, but why Mrs. Stoppable here wants to use that… that _stuff_ I don't even _want_ to know. At the end of twelve minutes, the contestant that eats the most hot dogs and keeps them down will be declared the winner. Each contestant has a bottle of water to drink. Is everyone ready?"

The two teams nodded and got ready to eat. A digital clock on the front of the backdrop flashed "12:00". Lloyd glanced up and down each table. "On your mark! Get set! EAT!" The clock started to count down as each grabbed for their hot dogs. Kim squirted a bit of marshmallow on her and started to eat. Brick started by biting two hot dogs at a time. Monique had one in each hand biting and chewing alternately. Ron was taking a half a hot dog in each bite. Josh ate by biting until he had one whole hot dog in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. Yori was using both hands, also biting and chewing. The audience yelled and cheered for their favorites as time counted down. The piles of hot dogs grew smaller and smaller.

Monique stopped after a few, covered her mouth, and ran for the ladies' room. Josh saw her run by and soon followed her, except to the men's room. Yori, Ron, Kim and Brick continued to eat. The clock continued to count down and the horn sounded when the clock hit 0:00.

Kim leaned over to smile at Ron. He was sitting back patting his stomach. Brick sighed and stretched out his arms while Yori sat straight up watching the other three. Lloyd consulted with the judges as the contestants waited.

Lloyd came up to the microphone. "Ladies _and_ Gentlemen, we have the results. First, there were two disqualifications as two contestants left the table. That left the other four. It was a close race, but in fourth place, Kim with thirty hot dogs." Kim scowled from her seat. "I guess I should have left the marshmellows off."

Lloyd continued. "Third place, with forty hot dogs, is Yori!"

"A Boo-yah! The Ron-man _scores_!" Ron yelled.

Lloyd shook his head. "Hang on, Ron. We haven't finished yet."

Ron leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Pshah! Lloyd, between me and Brick, it's _no_ contest. The Ron-man is an eating _machine_."

Kim giggled a little. "Remember, Ron; never count your chickens before they hatch."

Ron continued to sit back and closed his eyes. "No _big_, KP. I've got this one _in the_ _bag_."

Lloyd shook his head and glanced back at his paper. "Well, we have two contestants left. So, I'll just announce that the winner is…… Brick Flagg, with fifty-one hot dogs. Sorry Ron, you only ate fifty."

Brick stood up. "The Brick throws and scores!"

Monique jumped up beside him and gave him a high five. "Straight up!"

Ron's eyes popped open. He tried to stand but had leaned too far backward. He fell over backward and landed with a thud, laying there with his feet splayed up into the air. Kim rushed over to check on him and helped him to stand. The audience cheered as Brick raised his hands in victory.

Yori approached the Kim and Ron. She put her hands together in front of her and she bowed to Kim, closing her eyes.

"Kimberly-san, it was my honor to defeat you. As a ninja, one must train oneself to eat a great deal in a short period of time if the need arise. You have an interesting and challenging show. It would be my honor to join you on another challenge or quest."

Kim bowed to Yori. "You would be welcome at anytime, Yori."

Kim put her arm around Ron as the camera zoomed in on the two of them.

"Well everyone, that's the show for now. Ron and I are glad you joined us and we hope you enjoyed our annual challenge show. Please join us again next week for another _extreme_ sport. Remember, extreme sports can be fun, but we are professionals and we use the proper safety wear. So until….BUUUURRRRPPPPP!"

Kim's face went red as she realized she had just let loose a _huge_ burp that caused her hair to fly up _and_ she had done it in front of a _live_ audience.

Ron leaned over as Kim covered her mouth. "What my beautiful bribe was trying to say before she let loose that awesome burp was this: So, until _next_ time, this is Kim Possible Stoppable and Ron Stoppable saying that extreme sports are _so_ the drama."

* * *

Well, since I gave Ron a show, I figured Kim should have one, too. I had to think long and hard on what type of show she would have. I even put up a couple of threads on different forums. I chose the extreme sports thing. I must give a big high five to Commander Argus. He gave me some ideas for this one. Check out his stories. 

The bog thing is an actual extreme sport. Check it out on the Internet.

I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to my two beta readers, you are awesome guys.

As always, Kim and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction.

This fiction is just one of four that I am posting today, October 4. I am posting this in celebration of two years of writing Kim Possible Fanfiction. It was two years ago that I posted my first fiction. "High on that Mountain". I hope over the years that I have been able to entertain you with my views of Kim, Ron and their friends. I hope to be writing another year from now and for years to come. I wish to thank everyone for your friendship and support over the years.

This is the Captain,  
"snaps to attention"  
RIGHT HAND SALUTE.


End file.
